


george says the words

by gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, gogy, i am in pain, i am under da water please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: george says those words dream has craved for so long... this is vv short
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	george says the words

George groaned in defeat, head slamming into the keyboard. Dream’s tea kettle wheezes broke through the scratchy audio, the mic peaking. George looked up with bleary eyes, face red and hair mussed.

“Georrrrge! C’mon, c’mon, say it!” George rolled his eyes, tired of Dream’s wheedling. “Fine, idiot. Just...don’t make it weird.” Dream giggled. “I’ll try not to, promise.” 

George steadied his breathing, heart pounding in his ears. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, face red and hot. Oh well. “Alright, Dream, prepare yourself,” he mutters. “Dream, I...dislike you.” Dream frowned. Those weren’t the words.

“Georgie, come onnn, try again,” George huffed. “Fine. Fine. I will.”

“Avada Kedavra!” 

The green pulsed out, striking the sandy blonde dead. “There’s your words, Dream.”


End file.
